Promise
by BabyCinnamonxD
Summary: Edward made a promise to Winry, and he's not going to break it, even if it caused him to be heavily wounded.


**Author's Notes: **I'm thinking if I should continue this as a story. Haha. Maybe if I have time I'll do a sequel :D Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

"Seriously, Ed, What were you thinking?"

Edward grimaced at the sharp voice of his childhood friend. She can be such a nag sometimes.

"I just fixed your automail yesterday! And you had to go and pick a fight with another guy immediately after I've finished with you?"

Okay, **most **of the time.

"You better not pick a fight with other people for at least 48hours after I finish repairing, you hear me?"

Edward sighed. "Yeah, I hear you. Gosh Winry. You sound like Al!"

Alphonse, who was listening quietly in a corner, jerked up at the sound of his name.

"Niisan!" he exclaimed hurriedly. "Winry is just worried about you!" Edward laughed at this and looked at Winry.

"Look, I promise I won't fight anyone for the next 48hours alright?"

Winry looked sternly at Edward. "I'll definitely snap your head off if you break your promise."

Edward stared at the ceiling while Winry and Al continued their nagging. Well, it wasn't entirely his fault though. That damn kid had called him short and he wasn't about to take it lying down. But somehow the kid was so nimble in his movements. Reminded him of a certain enemy though…

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

Edward snapped out of his own thoughts and looked uncomfortably at Winry. "Yeah I hear you. Yeah sure. Nope. I will never pick a fight with other people for the next 48 hours. Sure." He replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Alphonse and Winry looked at each other quizzically.

"But Niisan…" Alphonse started, "We were off that topic a moment ago…"

"Yeah." Winry continued, eyeing Edward. "Al was asking you what you wanted to eat for lunch."

...

Edward walked on the streets alone. He looked around and studied the crowd. Part of him wanted to see the kid that insulted him again, so that he could settle their score, but another part of him hoped to never see the kid for the next 48hours, as he did not want to break his promise to Winry.

Tiredly, he dragged his body to the nearest rest stop he could find.

"I'm not going to let Al buy me milk." He thought out loud.

The blonde had, after hearing Winry's instructions to Alphonse on buying milk for him, snuck out of the house, planning to stop Al before the disgusting liquid was bought. However, because of his wounds from the previous fight with the unknown kid, he was not able to catch up with Al.

Edward sighed. "Why was milk even created?" He ranted loudly, unaware of the person approaching him.

"It's clearly invented for short people like yourself,"

Edward turned around and saw the same boy that fought with him. Miraculously, he had no injuries, even though Ed was sure he had landed some huge punches on him in the previous fight.

Edward scowled and turned his head away from the boy. "I do not want to fight. Go away."

The boy sneered and walked closer. "How pathetic. Running away from me just because you lost previously? I thought you had more than just that."

Edward turned his head in anger. "I did not lose to you!"

The other boy smirked and grabbed Edward's shirt. "Then it was my imagination that you needed to be rushed back home and have your wounds treated?"

Edward flung him off and growled. "My automail had malfunctioned. Don't get so full of yourself, brat."

The boy laughed loudly. "Brat?" He echoed as he moved in lightning speed and kicked Ed straight in the stomach. Unable to dodge the surprise attack, Ed was thrown to one side, clutching his stomach in pain. The boy walked slowly to Ed and grabbed his plaids. He pulled him up slowly and smiled. "I wonder who the real brat is."

Releasing his grip, the boy watched smugly as Edward landed on the ground. Edward sat up slowly, still clutching his stomach. His other wounds had started to hurt, but al he did was to sit there, staring at his opponent, however making no moves to fight back.

This annoyed the boy, however, as he continued to deliver a series of kicks and punches at Ed. As usual, Edward did not retaliate. Finally, unable to take it any longer, the Fullmetal Alchemist passed out.

"And that concludes today's playtime." The other boy muttered as he gave him a last kick before he left.

...

Edward opened his eyes. He was back in his room. Nothing seemed different other than the fact that his body was aching much more than before. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Winry.

"Lie down, Ed!" She commanded. "You're seriously injured!"

Ed laughed and looked at her. "This won't kill me."

However, Winry wasn't amused. "Al said he saw a boy fighting you from afar. When he reached there you had already passed out, and the boy had left. Al said you didn't make any moves to fight back. You didn't even defend yourself! Why? You could have been killed!"

Edward made a funny face at that. "I do not want to have my head snapped off."

"Huh?"

"You said," Edward closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "That I was not supposed to fight anyone for the next 48hours." Opening his eyes, Edward smiled to himself. "I promised."

As Edward turned to Winry. He was surprised that Winry was tearing up.

"H...Hey! Wha-?" He stuttered.

"Ed, you idiot!" Winry cried as she tried to rub the tears rolling from her eyes. "I said not to pick a fight, doesn't mean that you stay there and let others beat the hell out of you!"

Edward's eyes softened and pulled Winry closer.

"But I'm alive and kicking now right? Don't worry."

Winry looked up at Ed. Their faces were now very close to each other. Edward gulped and managed a smile. Winry smiled back and their lips met. After a short moment, Winry broke the kiss and blushed heavily.

"You still have to drink the milk Al bought." She commented softly.

...

Lust sat silently in the restaurant. She looked at all the customers intensely and finally, someone entered the restaurant. It was the same boy who had attacked Ed a moment ago. He came to Lust's table and seated himself there.

"Where have you been the whole day?" Lust questioned uninterestedly.

The boy smiled back. "Personal business."

Lust looked at the boy suspiciously as he ordered a drink. There was a moment of silence until the boy's drink was served.

"Did he interest you that much?" Lust mused. The boy continued to suck on his straw, making no attempt to reply Lust. Seeing this, Lust sighed.

"I don't know what this is. Your genuine feelings for him, or your desire to just have him as a plaything." She commented.

The boy looked up at Lust and smiled. "Maybe it's a little bit of both." He concluded. And he stood up, leaving the restaurant. Lust followed suit.

"Envy!"

The boy, who is revealed to be Envy, now back to his original form, smiled back at Lust. "Although I am, undeniably interested in him, Fullmetal is just a plaything. Just meant to be toyed with. That's all."


End file.
